


Of new beginnings and moving forward

by dmichelle312



Series: The fate of the world is in our hands (we're breaking free) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitterness, Brotherly love and caring, Conversations, Defying Fate, Demise is a sick fuck, Disillusioned Ghirahim, Disillusioned Link, Fire Sanctuary, Forgiveness, Friendship, Ghirahim is NOT a demon, Good!Ghirahim, Healing, Hylia is a malignant narcissist, Introspection, LLF Comment Project, Original Mogma characters - Freeform, Other, Platonic Affection, Platonic Relationships, Post-Skyward Sword, Redemption, Remorse, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Temple, Vulnerability, Water fruit, friends - Freeform, identity crisis, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Ghirahim find Link in the Fire Sanctuary and they have another conversation. They form a tighter bond of friendship, open up to each other more freely, and relate better to each other.
Relationships: Ghirahim & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The fate of the world is in our hands (we're breaking free) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693576
Comments: 20
Kudos: 1
Collections: Redemption arcs, TLOZ fanfics





	Of new beginnings and moving forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [SwoodMaxProductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).



> This takes place after "The Path of Redemption". You might want to read part 1 first.
> 
> All known Mogmas (in the game) have a name based on a metal or mineral from OUR world. My original Mogma character in this fic is named Magno (Magnetite). Also, see my notes in the series' index page for description and notes.
> 
> By the way for those who don't already know, Fi is pronounced Fie as in pie or as in why or as in the Fi in "Fee Fi Foo", it is NOT pronounced Fee as in pee. People need to get it right.
> 
> The Fire Sanctuary (or "Great Temple Shrine" as they call it in the Japanese version) is my top favorite dungeon/temple in the entire game series/franchise, it has; breathtakingly beautiful architecture (some of it seems to be stuff straight out of Ancient China with a bit of India stuff mixed into it and it has two statues of robed and crowned owls at the the entrance), it has a "leap of faith" challenge, you get to use the beetle a lot in there (my favorite item/tool in this game, you can even use it as a scout to locate enemies to avoid them or snipe them with your bow and arrows), also this isn't an ordinary temple like the others (it housed one of the "sacred" flames, it had a picture of one of the gates of time, it is the only temple upon the surface with a Bird Statue capable of reaching the sky, and it was inhabited by a "Bird King" prior to the war against Demise which probably refers to Eldin the Light Spirit/Lesser "god" who appear in the form of a bird in Twilight Princess and that would make sense because the Fire Sanctuary is located in the Volcano Summit of Eldin Volcano). 
> 
> And the Fire Sanctuary has a great and relaxing music theme I could listen to for hours:
> 
> [Fire Sanctuary music theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j8rr13-GlQ)
> 
> The architecture:
> 
> [The breathtakingly beautiful architechture of the Fire Sanctuary](https://www.architectureofzelda.com/uploads/3/7/1/2/37126503/3676409_orig.png)
> 
> Link need this item to enter the Fire Sanctuary in the Volcano Summit of Eldin Volcano (which he obtained in the second Silent Realm trial):
> 
> [Protection against the scorching heat: Fireshield Earrings](https://zelda.fandom.com/wiki/Fireshield_Earrings)
> 
> A lot of Water fruit grow in the Fire Sanctuary:
> 
> [Water fruit](https://zelda.fandom.com/wiki/Water_Fruit)
> 
> I know that some of you have never played this game or any of the games so you can check out the Fire Sanctuary here:
> 
> [Fire Sanctuary Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msPtXKS-YX0)
> 
> [Fire Sanctuary part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2hIhU6Pn9Y)
> 
> [Fire Sanctuary part 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4cgwXgd1lY)
> 
> [Fire Sanctuary part 4, Boss fight: Link's second battle against Ghirahim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9bu-N5SXlk)
> 
> Did you know? That among the ruins of Skipper's old house, there is an old photo of skipper and his son on the Sand Ship. As well as a note written to skipper from his spouse and son. Both of which lie rusted and dead on the floor of the house awaiting Skipper's return. There's no timeshift stone there that allows Link to talk to them. It's sad and so is the music playing in Skipper's Retreat.
> 
> Skipper and his family:
> 
> [Skipper and his family](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_cyKGZ_YDg)
> 
> Skipper's deactivated spouse and child (at 15:49):
> 
> [Skipper's deactivated spouse and child (at 15:49)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USJBQ4MBz6s)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters except for my OC

Ghirahim came out of the shower and dried himself off a bit. He snapped his fingers and a second later his hair were dried and clean clothes appeared on him. He combed his hair and put his cloak back on. Then he went to the kitchen to get something to eat and some water. When he was done eating, he went in search of Link.

"Where is he? Maybe he left a note in his room", Ghirahim murmured to himself.

Link had left a note on his dresser.

"I'll be in the Fire Sanctuary if you're looking for me.

Link."

"I should have known. He's always liked that place and no one is gonna bother him there", Ghirahim murmured to himself.

He snapped his fingers and teleported. When he reappeared, he was in the Fire Sanctuary. Ghirahim spotted Link who had fallen asleep on a flight of stairs. Ghirahim shook him awake.

"Wake up, Link", Ghirahim said.

"Mmm?", Link asked in a sleepy voice.

"Come on, wake up, please", Ghirahim said.

"I'm awake", Link replied.

The young man yawned and stretched.

"Link, if we're gonna go to war against the "gods" to boot them out of our world along with their accursed triforce relic, the last thing you want is to put your guard down and be caught asleep in a temple", Ghirahim said.

"I know, I know. But this place is safe, at least for now. And if I have to clean it up again at some point, it'll be a small price to pay for the joy of spending some time in such a beautiful and peaceful place. The remaining monsters are gone from this temple and have left this place since Demise was defeated", Link said.

"Yes, they are gone, and good riddance to them. I was the one who summoned them to the Fire Sanctuary and commanded them to seek you out and attack you on sight. I'm sorry, Link", Ghirahim replied with sadness in his eyes.

"I've forgiven you for all of this. It's all in the past, leave it there", Link said softly.

Ghirahim smiled and nodded. Link returned his smile. Despite his attempts at smiling, Link felt depressed.

"I've been thinking a lot and about a lot of things and I fell asleep I guess. The atmosphere here is so relaxing. You know, it's quite ironic that even after being disillusioned and walking away from the "goddesses", my favorite place still remain the Fire Sanctuary, a temple no less", Link said.

"You don't need to follow any "god" or any particular religion to enjoy the view, appreciate the beautiful architecture, and enjoy the peace and quiet of this place. Even non-religious people can appreciate the beauty and quiet of a temple or shrine. Also, I'm glad the magical pendant I gave you allow you to teleport here or any location you've visited before. You love this place and now you can come here whenever you want", Ghirahim replied.

"Thank you", Link said.

"You're welcome", Ghirahim replied.

Link got up.

"Now, how about we continue this conversation inside?", Link said.

"I'm right behind you", Ghirahim replied.

Once they were inside, Link skewered a Water fruit on his sword, shook his sword to remove the green spiky shell and encouraged Ghirahim to eat one. Ghirahim took it and munched on the white fruit. Then Link gave him another Water fruit. Link ate two of them too. Two Water fruit was enough to satisfy the hunger and quench the thirst of anyone. They took a walk through the temple and continued their conversation. Ghirahim walked over to a stone tablet.

"The bridge of decision... Choose the path you believe in... Move forward bravely", Ghirahim read.

"The "leap of faith"", Link said.

Ghirahim nodded.

"Ghirahim, I know there's nothing wrong with me liking this place and coming here to relax, meditate or think. But sometimes I get the feeling that I keep revisiting places I traveled to on my quest because I can't seem to move on. You can't move on looking backwards. Why can't I seem to stop doing it, Ghirahim? Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why can't I move on with my life, or what's left of it, because I mean, I just want to be at peace?", Link added.

Ghirahim gently squeezed Link's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Link. This has been a part of your life for so long and yes a lot of it was a lie but it's all you knew. I know what that's like. I'm sorry you had to go through this. I hate that we were both used and manipulated, but I can understand why you find it hard to move on from that which is familiar to you. As you have told me not too long ago, the process of healing can take some time. But you will heal, we will both heal. Remember that you have friends and allies, including me. We don't have to be alone anymore. It'll be all right, Link", Ghirahim said.

"Thank you, Ghirahim", Link said with a smile.

Ghirahim returned his smile.

Link sighed.

"When you really think about it, Hylia did horrible things and while she was doing those horrible things she hypocritically condemned Demise for what he did when she did things that were just as bad and sometimes even worse. Hylia was so cruel to make Fi without emotions and without a will of her own. I don't think I've ever seen Fi smile or laugh. I tried to get her to call me Link, but she kept calling me Master. It's all Hylia's fault. Hylia also made Fi without hands so Fi was unable to wield a weapon to defend herself, something you had and Fi didn't. Hylia treated Fi as nothing more than a tool and a disposable object. When everything was said and done, did Hylia reward Fi for helping me complete the quest or the mission, for helping me defeat Demise, did she give Fi a normal life or allow her to choose her own destiny? No. She condemned Fi to rot in a sword for all eternity. And just as Fi was beginning to understand emotions too. To Hylia, Fi was a toy that the "goddess" got out of the box to play with whenever she got bored. When the battle against Demise was over, she had no more use for her toy so she discarded Fi and condemned her to rot in a sword forever. What Hylia did to her was tremendously evil. In the Sealed Temple, Hylia shed a few crocodile tears and admitted that she was using and manipulating me the whole time, I couldn't believe my own ears. I'm not even talking about poor Skipper. He was guarding one of the three "sacred" flames. And did the "goddess" Hylia and the other three "goddesses" reward him for that? No. They didn't even revive Skipper's spouse and child. I saw the two of them deactivated, rusted and lying in the dust of Skipper's retreat. There were notes and clues. Such as Skipper saying, "That house holds many dear memories of my family. I wonder when I will be able to go home. I really want to see my family again." Or a note in Skipper's house that said, "Dear dad, good luck at work." Also, Skipper KNEW that he couldn't venture too far from his boat and the timeshift stone in it. He KNEW what would happen if he did, Ghirahim, that's why he stayed behind while I retrieved the chart, cleaned up the sandship and rescued his crew. The "goddesses" could care less about the sacrifices he made to protect the flame, they never gave him his spouse and child back, the "goddesses" never brought them back to life. And I'm not even talking about how many Kikwi, Parella and Mogmas died in the crossfire as Hylia dragged them into her bloody war and conflicts with Demise and used them as cannon fodders. Hylia has caused so much harm, pain, suffering, death and destruction. And she didn't care how many lives or families were torn apart, lost, and destroyed in the process. It took me a long time to see all this and accept the truth. Maybe I didn't want to see what was going on, what these "goddesses", including Hylia, have done to our world and its people. But there came a time when I just couldn't keep living a lie anymore", Link said.

Link shuddered.

"All my life, it's been one lie after another. I thought Zelda was my childhood friend, but it was all a lie. Hylia devoured the girl's soul when she took over her body. Zelda ceased to exist just hours after she was born. Zelda died a long time ago, before she ever had a chance to live. Hylia came here to take over this world, first through me, her "chosen hero", and then through a global Hylian monarchy she's establishing on the surface. We're gonna have to act soon or more people will die", Link added.

"We're gonna need time to prepare and train our allies. I hope we have that", Ghirahim said.

"We have some time", Link replied.

A Mogma suddenly popped out of the ground.

"Oh, hello, Link", the Mogma said.

"Hello, Magno", Link said.

The Mogma's eyes widened when he saw Ghirahim.

"Hey, that's the guy who summon monsters that attack and capture my people! Oh no, we have to get out of here", Magno said, freaking out.

"Hey, it's all right, Magno. Ghirahim is reformed, he's on our side now. He's not gonna do harm to your people anymore", Link said.

"Really?", Magno said.

"Link saved my life and he's one of the few people who showed me kindness", Ghirahim replied.

"Ah, I see", Magno said.

"Gather your friends and relatives, Magno, go talk to Guld or your new leader and tell them Ghirahim and I are gathering allies and training them so we can boot the tyrannical "gods" out of our world so they can never again drag mortals into their endless bloody wars and conflicts and take over our world, causing more death and destruction", Link said.

"We can gather with your people tomorrow and decide what we're going to do", Ghirahim added.

"Got it. Well, I'll see you tomorrow", Magno said.

They bid him farewell and he left.

A moment later, Link pointed to a door.

"Look, Ghirahim, this is where we had our second battle", Link said.

"How could I forget?", Ghirahim replied.

They looked at each other with a mixture of sadness and exasperation.

"Oh boy, we were so blind back then, so blind that we couldn't see that we were being manipulated from both sides", Ghirahim said.

"Yeah", Link replied.

For a moment, they didn't say anything. Then Link turned to Ghirahim.

"You know what? Yes, this is the room where we had our second battle back when we were too blind to see that we were being manipulated from both sides and pitted against each other by two insane, heartless control freaks, one of them demonic and the other supposedly divine. But we can go inside this same room and make it a place of positivity and good memories, a place where we choose new beginnings", Link said.

"Yes, new beginnings. I'd like that too", Ghirahim replied, nodding with a smile.

They made their way inside. They exchanged a hand-shake and a brotherly hug. Then Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a bottle of red wine and two cups appeared. He filled the cups and gave one to Link.

"To our friendship and to new beginnings", they said.

After clinking their cups together, they drank.

"What do you think the future will bring, Link?", Ghirahim asked.

"I don't know, Ghirahim, but it'll probably be better than what the past brought us. The past was not all bad though and much can be learned from it. Just don't get stuck or live in it. We must remember that we all must live in the present and that the past is a reminder of what we were and how far we've come. Use it to inspire and motivate", Link said.

"Yes, you're right, Link", Ghirahim replied.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the bottle and cups disappeared.

"How about we go home and get some rest now, Link? We're gonna need all the rest we can get now that we're going to train people and lead them in battle so we can boot the "goddesses" and their accursed relic out of this world and take our world back before they drag more mortals into their endless bloody wars and conflicts", Ghirahim said.

Link nodded.

"Let's go home and get some rest", Link replied.

Ghirahim gently grabbed Link's wrist and teleported back home with Link.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I'm definitely turning this into a series, a series I entitled: "The fate of the world is in our hands (we're breaking free)". I'm going to write more works for this Legend of Zelda series.
> 
> But I also have other projects on my fanfic project list. I'm going to write a Pokemon Originshipping (Wallace/Steven) one-shot. I'm going to write a Pokemon Crystalshipping (Crystal/Eusine) one-shot. I'm going to write a companion piece or snippets for my "The Last of the Ancient Ones" series. I'm going to write a companion piece or snippets for my Pokemon "Sword and Shield headcanon" series. I'm going to write a Pokemon Teashipping (Bill/Daidy Oak) one-shot. I'm going to write another Ferriswheelshipping (White/N Harmonia) one-shot. And I'm going to write another Malec (Magnus/Alec) Shadowhunter Chronicles one-shot.
> 
> But these days, I just want to keep working on my Legend of Zelda fics and series and keep writing for this fandom right now, I feel so inspired. So I might put some of my future fanfic projects (I just mentioned them in the previous paragraph) on the backburner for a little while and others will be ficlets.
> 
> As I've said before, if you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live Feedback Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
